


Obey Me Requests From Tumblr

by velnoni



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, Futanari, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/pseuds/velnoni
Summary: A bunch of smut requests from my tumblr. Headcanons, scenarios, etc. These range from NSFW to SFW so I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Obey Me Requests From Tumblr

You lay alone in the sheets of your bed, your body sluggish from the nap you’ve woken up from. Turning your head, you listen for any sound from the floors. It seems like for once it was quiet in the House of Lamentation. You furrow your brows, grumbling a bit as you push your body upright. If memory served you correctly some of the sisters weren’t home yet and the ones that were have probably copulated in their activities. You stretch a hand out to pull your D.D.D on the bed table off the charger, it immediately lights up, the time reading 18:00. Running a hand through your messy hair you sigh lowly at your bag on the floor. There was a history exam next week and you really should study for it instead of goofing off with Mammon. That earned you a scolding from Lucifer last time.

_I should probably study_ , you think to yourself and rack your mind about what books would be useful to study about crossbreeding in all three realms. Fortunately for you there were resources a few feet away.

“Satan might have something,” you think aloud and you move to grab a nearby t-shirt, slinking it over your chest. The door behind you closes with a soft click and you begin to walk down the lavished hallway, already grown used to the strange portraits that decorated the walls. Your time here in the Devildom was surprisingly well spent. You, just like the rest of the sisters, weren't sure at first if you’d be able to adjust to the sudden change in lifestyle. It didn’t help that almost everyone but a few threatened you in some shape or form to take your life.

Sock clad feet stop moving when you arrive at your destination. Still reminiscing in the past, you knock a few times on the door, the second knock pushing the door ajar. How unlike Satan to leave her room door open but you push it open, the enormous stacks of books entering your vision. You can’t help but chuckle out of amusement. Your girlfriend truly never changed when it came to books.

_Girlfriend._ Yeah, that was the term she used when she cornered you in the library during a study session. You can feel your neck and face heating up at the memory of how her emerald eyes pierced into you that day. There was no way you could've turned her down. And it wasn’t like you would’ve. 

You tiptoe around the books that littered every corner of the floor, the tiled floor barely even visible. However, you still found it weird at the fact that the Avatar of Wrath took an interest in you. You’d never think Satan would fall for a simple guy like yourself. Even when you found yourself liking her before getting together you kept your feelings to yourself, afraid she wouldn’t reciprocate them. Yet here you were, in a deep and loving relationship.

A small smile graces your lip as you squat down on a book free area on the floor.

 _'Breeding Between Hybrids_ ...and _Spells For Fertility._ '

"Hm." Those books would most likely be on the bottom shelf you figured to yourself before getting down on your hands and knees. Your body was slightly arched, the T-shirt you wore riding up to show your stomach when you stretched over to reach a book. You aimlessly whisper the book titles your fingers graze over, pulling out a thick book after a few minutes. Crawling a bit you stretch more, your hip bouncing the shelf and loosening a book from above. You cry out in pain when the textbook drops on your head, glaring at the offending item when a chuckle interrupts the embarrassing moment. 

“Oh? Who let this little stray into my room?” 

Surprised you turn to see Satan nearby the doorway, her eyes glazing over the skin your shirt failed to hide. She stops particularly at your stomach which moved with each breath you took. Her lips part, a small yearning in her chest as she gazed upon your mortal form.

“Ah, I knocked but the door was open. Hope you don’t mind,” you explained as you pick up the fallen book to place it back. You hear Satan make a small noise of acknowledgment. “No, not at all. I always enjoy your presence.” As you stand to your full height, brushing your knees, the shuffling of muffled steps over books reach your ears before a warm body encompasses you from behind, Satan’s soft bosom pressing deep into the slope of your spine. Before you can turn you make an undignified squawk at the impact of her hand landing a sharp slap on your ass. 

“Satan!” A cruel laugh of mockery fills the air and you turn to face her properly with slight annoyance riddled on your face. It only urged her to laugh more, you were just too cute in her eyes. Who could blame her for her actions when just a mere seconds ago you sat with your entire body on display? That shirt you wore did nothing to conceal your body. The slope between your stomach all the way down to your covered pelvis, how your back arched when you stretched for the book; it made a dark desire in her tremble. Those skimpy shorts of yours did not help her situation but she couldn’t help herself. Seeing her boyfriend down on his knees like that was bound to make any demon want to toy around. The blonde pulls off of him, giving a small kiss to his nose before looking down at the books in his hand. “Studying are you? Is it for the exam next week?”

His face relaxes a bit and he nods “I didn’t do too well on the last exam and Lucifer scolded me.” He lifts the book and Satan looks down to read the cover “A good choice,” she looks at him and places one hand akimbo to her hips. She closes her eyes for a moment as if deep in thought before opening them up again. “How about I help you study?”

She reveled in the look the human shot her. He knew her so well. It wasn’t unlike Satan to offer assistance but it always came with a bargain. The look he gave her wasn’t one of annoyance but rather speculation. He raised his eyebrow and spoke with concern in his voice.

“Satan what are you up to?” The demon said nothing in response, instead opting to lift a hand to caress his cheek. He watched her with wide eyes as she stepped closer, closing the gap between them till their lips were mere centimeters apart. He breathes in softly, warmth pooling in his throat before closing his eyes. Instantly he felt the pressure of soft lips against his own. The kiss started off innocent, just the two of them pressing their lips against each other till Satan ran her tongue over his lips, a demand for him to let her in. She purrs softly when he parted his lips. Without delay, she cupped his left cheek in her palm, pushing her body against him till he fell against the bookshelf from behind.

“Mmm...Satan.” He gasps softly between the small smacks of the noisy kiss, their appendages mingling in a lewd one-sided battle. As they made out the human could feel the soft hand on his cheek drifting down to his side. Quickly he reaches a hand out to palm Satan’s clothed chest, massaging her budding nipples from underneath her bra which elected a soft groan from her. In return, polished nails began scraping lightly against his exposed skin. He bites her lip, tugging on them, and bucks his hips when she grabs onto him. The shorts he wore didn’t restrict the semi-erection he was beginning to sport and he was sure she could feel it against her legs.

It was becoming intoxicatingly hot in the room and at some point he pulled away, exhaling deeply only to look at Satan who was eyeing him with a predatory stare. “Now I’m sure you know I have no ill intentions...” he could feel her pressing up against his own body and blinks when he feels something else on his thigh. The expression he made could only be defined as an absolute embarrassment as he tries to push her away. That alone made her grip his waist more tightly, purring lowly. The look she gave him...it always made him feel small and slightly uncomfortable. The way her breathing accelerated, how her pupils dilated, falling into a forbidden lust...

It made him want her more. He averts his eyes, ignoring how nice her bosom felt against his chest or how beautiful Satan looked with her face tinged pink. The human shudders visibly when her fingers make contact with the imprint of his cock.

“Come now. You wouldn’t want to fail that exam right?” A shiver runs down his spine when she grabs his hand, luring her boyfriend over to her bed. The book in his hand tightens and he looks down to see the slight imprint of her erection through her jeans. Suddenly another hand clasped his cheek making his heart accelerate from the action. The woman before him stared deep into his soul. The change of the atmosphere in the room was very evident. 

“You think you can just waltz into my room with your ass held up in the air? Barely wearing anything? And think I won’t do anything?” she scoffs almost amused and tilts her head down, strands of blonde hair falling in her face. “But don’t worry I’m sure we can compromise.”

* * *

You gasp aloud when you feel Satan fanning her fingers inside of you, your legs buckling as she slips them out. The lubricant she used was now warm, dripping onto the sheets. You nearly whimper from the sudden loss but it wouldn’t be long before she replaced her fingers with her cock. You mumble softly in her hold as she slowly pushes herself up into you. You could feel the barbs of his cock pressing against your insides, the vein that ran along the edge- every piece of her forever imprinted inside of you. Once you’ve been situated in her lap you reach out and grab the thick book in front of you.

“Now let’s start with chapter 15. It’s a brief introduction to hybrids" she spoke in such a calm tone as if she wasn't sitting herself inside you. You exhale slowly, “Alright,” and sink yourself into her chest, enjoying the warmth and cushion it had to offer.

“Remember no cumming.” You suck your teeth. Satan kisses the tip of your ear softly. “Not going to thank me?”

“...Yes. Thank you...” you mutter softly and you ignore the throbbing in your erection as you spoke the words.

As you start to read aloud you keep yourself still as possible as Satan begins wrapping her arms around your waist, kissing your ear, and running her hand all over your body. No part of you was left untouched. Her fingers glide across your naked form with such keen precision it was nearly frightening. She knew your body like the back of her hand. You swallow a moan when she grazes her fingers on the inner part of your thighs, centimeters away from your ball sack. She took joy in the way you stuttered over a word, chuckling a bit when she tweaked a nipple of yours.

“What is a Cambion?”

“A hybrid created when a human and demon copulate.”

“Correct. Now, what about the Water of Life?” She pinches his other nipple and he hisses from the slight pain. Still they began to slowly bud when her nimble fingers kept massaging them till they stood fully erect.

“The Water of Life refers to the fertility spell used when the birth parent lacks the certain nutrition to feed the-” you choke on your words when you feel her hips grind underneath you, the tip of her erection grazing against the bundle of nerves. 

“Y’know” she cuts him off mid-sentence, pulling on his other nipple as he lets out a soft moan “You could be such a good father.” She moves her hand down once more but this time around his erection, sliding a finger up the tip. He breathes slowly, wanting so much to rock himself in her hands but he keeps himself grounded. “I can fill you up with my seed and watch as the months pass by, your stomach blossoming and carrying the life of our child. How would you like that?” His attention no longer remained on the book, his body breaking into a cold sweat as the rings of his ass throbbed around her dick.

“Human men can’t h-have children Satan-“ he tries to explain but a laugh cuts off his explanation.

“You’ve seemed to have forgotten that I’m a demon, my dear.” With that she slips out of him, the release edging her as she flips positions, placing her human underneath her. She pushes her leg back, the book he was reading from earlier dropping and joining with the rest on the floor. As she hovered on top of him, her chest rests just above his face and he feels the warm sensation returning pooling in his stomach and down to his already hardened erection. His mouth was already salivating as he lifted a hand to grope a plump boob, enjoying how it squeezed under the pressure of his hand. He pulls closer and directs the nub to his mouth sucking slowly, his eyes never losing contact with his beautiful girlfriend. Blonde hair falls between her green eyes as she positions herself near his now loose entrance. Her eyes glow as she stares deep at him.

She breathes slowly, her patience wearing thin as she replays the scene from earlier. “I want to see your chest swollen, full of the nectar our child will feed from. You’ll be my Water of Life, whether you like it or not.” Her hands go to grip on his hips, tightening as she runs the base of her cock against the crack of his ass. Satan was slow in her foreplay. She wanted to see him fall apart before her as she kept pressing only the tip of her erection against the rim of his wet hole.

The human felt his inside twitching for what was to come and he grabbed harder on her boobs, lips pulling off her nipples to speak. "Satan-- _ngh,_ p-please...hurry up already."

"Patience, my little kitty." She kept teasing him, the blunt tip of her cock driving him up the wall as beads of precum rolled off his own erection. He could feel how Satan's thumbs rubbed circles along the soft parts of his hip, pressing deep enough into his femur for him to gasps out loud, puffy lips glistening. 

It seemed that was the last straw for Satan for just as he was about to beg again he stopped himself when he felt her guiding her cock in. She slipped in fairly easily but the two of them groaned out in pleasure as her head popped past the rim, stretching the human far more than her fingers ever could. He had forgotten how huge she was and grunted at the slight stretching. Kindly, she stopped moving, eyes staring at him till she could visibly see his discomfort disappear.

She pulls back, only the tip of her cock still inside before slamming her hips against him. Her moans reverberated through his whole body and he silently screamed, tears immediately budding as the pleasure and shock drifted through his body. He wanted to place his face in her chest as she plows through, but one look from her made him keep his head against the pillow, opting for massaging her bouncing chest.

She created a relentless pace, the bed jerking with each thrust. The cries that he made, the way his eyes froze up and shut close from the overbearing feeling-

_How exhilarating._

It only ushered her need to breed him. He just felt so amazing around her cock, his velvety insides sucking her each time she thrust. Her breast bounces up and down, his fingers sinking deep inside as he holds onto them.

Hot tears streamed down his face, his mind and body overfilled with pleasure. Each time Satan hits a bundle of nerves within him his body alighted with fire. It felt too inhuman, too wonderful. He looks up at her through foggy eyes.

_Was it because she was a demon? Or was it because-_

Satan bends her head down, her nipple popping out of his mouth as she latched on to his neck, biting deep into the slope of it. Pain surged through him as he screamed out loudly, his breath almost non existent as he arches, legs automatically wrapping around the blondes locomotive form. 

It hurt. It hurts like hell but it still felt so good when she started sucking on the swollen mark. He moans out into the confines of her breast, mind succumbing to the lust, questions all forgotten. “Satan-" the human groans out her name, his ball sac tightening just as he was about to release. She could feel him squeezing around her but he wouldn’t get to cum, not yet. Cruelly, Satan slipped out at the last moment breathing heavily over the human, his gasps of disappointment filling the room. She truly lived up to her race.

He thrust his hips against her own, his wet erection flailing underneath her and making a mess on his stomach as pleas drip off his glistening lips like sweet honey. Eyes, blinded by the glamour of lust watched the male struggle beneath her. His body shimmeried under the room light, a light coat of sweat as proof of their strenuous activities. Each time he gasps and cries, his chest would rise up eagerly; nipples swollen and in view. Her erection throbs at the display, her desire finally consuming and she exhales.

**_"Pretty."_ **

Her lips capture his lips once more, their tongue continuing the battle of dominance. Never had she felt so sure of herself.

_This mortal would carry her child._

His mind long drifted from the fact he came here to study, his attention was only directed above on the beautiful woman who was plowing into him. The sheets on the bed were already falling off due to the multiple positions she hands him in. Once more did the demon thrust deeply into him, invoking the return of the excruciating heat in his chest. His hips buckling was the only warning that his orgasm was quickly approaching.

Glazed eyes, now rimmed red with tears looked up at his lover, pleading through his moans for her to let him cum. And Satan truly wanted to. She wanted to fill him up to the brim, watch his stomach become swollen. Her cock started to expand as she felt her own orgasm approaching but she hisses, pulling out once more, her erection throbbing and red from being denied release.

But her boyfriend was in worse condition than her. The bite mark was swollen where she bit him and it wouldn’t be long before she left more. His waist hurt from the tight grip she had on him, there were sure to be welts there in just a few hours. He parts his lips to try and conjure up some words, but instead, he reached a shaky arm out to wrap around her neck, bringing her efficiently closer. His leg too followed in the same matter squeezing more tightly around the demon. He was too tired to be embarrassed anymore. With his second hand, he grabbed her boob softly, sliding his index and middle between before pinching. A soft hiss could be heard.

When he made eye contact with her he licked his lips and whispers in a very low tone for only her ears to hear:

“Let me carry your child. Please. I don’t think my body can take it anymore, I’m aching....” he whispers softly in her ear, mindful of how she stared at him with sharp eyes.

It was all but silent, no movement from the demon above. The only warning he received was when she shoved him down, separating his arms into the sheets. The look in her eyes was completely animalistic and the human could feel himself becoming high on alert before his consciousness nearly taken from the single thrust from Satan.

She slammed in so suddenly his mind wasn’t able to comprehend the action, a partial scream ripping out so loudly that he was sure someone else could hear him outside the room. He jumps a bit when he feels his legs being lifted up further to lay on Satan’s shoulder. Another thrust but it was directed above his g-spot and he couldn’t hold it in, his cum shooting out albeit painfully and landing on his stomach.

_“Mine,”_ he hears her growl out as she sets a grueling pace. He groaned out and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The thrust so deep within his body he could see the bulge in his stomach.

_She's going to destroy me_ , he thinks to himself, vision becoming a bit blurry. His eyelids felt incredibly tired after that last thrust and they close, his body unprepared for the onslaught that was about to happen.

  
  
  
  
  


He wasn’t sure how long he was out but when he opened his eyes he winces at how heavy he felt. Not only that but the fact that his face was pressed deep into the bosom of Satan. He was sure it was past midnight. All parts of him ached and he squirmed in her protective hold. He freezes when he feels something inside of him. To not wake Satan up, he slowly lifts his head up to see her thigh slung over his leg. When he looked closely enough his eyes widened: she was still inside him. His breath hitched. Not only that but...

His stomach was extremely large, the cum inside him hadn’t subsided yet. _She really did it_ , his mind was feeling sluggish but he was still reeling from the fact Satan had filled him up. He didn’t even have any recollection of her cumming in him, did he pass out? All these questions swarmed about in his mind but one this was obviously clear:

_He was going to carry their child._

As bizarre as it sounded he was both frightened and a bit grateful. When he looked up at the peaceful expression on her face he felt amused as he remembered her crazed mannerisms from earlier. As his eyes start to close again, exhaustion capturing him in its hold, his mind idly wonders how he would even give birth. But that was something to deal with in the future.

  
  
5 months later

You sigh softly as you take a seat in the cushioned couch, your stomach now protruding and round under the sweater you word

“Well look who is here” you look up to see Satan taking a seat beside you, leaning close to kiss your cheek. “You look absolutely beautiful” she whispers softly, her hand running around your circular stomach. You give her a soft smile in return which quickly fades when her hand sneaks under the sweater to cup your chest which is now budding with potential milk to feed your future child.

You slap her hand away gently “Later.” She scoffs at you slightly annoyed but removes her hand “Keep acting like that and I won’t be able to control myself.”

“Not like you had any before” you enjoy the slight glare she gave you and rest your head on her bosom.


End file.
